PriPara: Mini Stories - Pop, Step, Switch!?
PriPara Mini Stories - Pop, Step, Switch?! POV - 3rd Person "Welcome, everyone, to our PriPara TV variety show! Here we have SoLaMi Dressing, ready for your challenge?" said Meganee. "Yes, ma'am!" said the girls and Leona. Laala was motivated to do her best at whatever challenge was in their way! According to Mirei's calculations, there was no doubt she would win. Shion was absolutely sure she could win, too! But what was the challenge? "Your challenge is to… switch!" Shion and Mirei looked horrified, they hadn't predicted this! Laala and Sophie looked baffled, while Dorothy was mad, and Leona worried. "What do you mean… switch?" asked Laala. Sophie pshu'd in agreement. "She means, Pop, Step, Switch! We have to switch our looks and personalities for another one of us members of SoLaMi Dressing!" explained Mirei. "Yup! And now, lets "Pop, Step, Switch!" as Mirei said!" Meganee redirected them into changing rooms. "Lets go, PriPara!" They all soon came out, looking quite odd, too, at that! Shion was now Sophie. Mirei was now Leona. Laala was now Dorothy! Each set of two girls swtiched personalities, as well as looks, and what a sight it was! "Er… Pop.. Step.. Getchu… Pri?" Leona feebly said. The crowd went wild! "Kawaii's" and squeals came from the audience. He, or rather she in this situation, was a hit! Leona beamed. "Thank you!..Pri!" Dorothy huffed. She could be an even cuter Laala! "Kalamari!… I mean, Caspice! Laala Manaka here!" said Dorothy. Laala gave a confused look at Dorothy. Was that supposed to be her? "Oi! Don't forget about me! Dorothy is also here! Caspi- Er...Tension max!" said Laala cockily. On the sound of hearing "Tension Max", both the new Leona (Mirei) and the old Leona said something! "Relax!" said Mirei and Leona in sync. Leona immediately put a hand over his mouth, that wasn't his catchphrase! "You're out!" yelled Meganee. Leona's face dropped, and Dorothy fumed with anger! "Hey, you can't disqualify my brother!" screamed Dorothy. "It's unfair! He is perfect just the way he is! I demand a recount." "Your brother? But "Laala", ''Leona isn't your brother! You're out!" yelled Meganee once more. Dorothy took Leona by the hand and stomped off into the front row. "And then there were four!" "Puuu…shu…?" said Shion. This was hard. She cleared her throat, and attempted once again; "Pshu…" although it still sounded pretty low, it was definately higher than her normal voice! SoLaMi Dressing looked shocked, what a surprise! Sophie put on a determined face, she could also do this! "P…P…" resist the urge, Sophie! She gulped in a deep breath of air and yelled "IKOU! (Lets go!)" Laala stared wide eyed. "Sophie… That was great! You have really grown!" Laala exclaimed. Sophie almost replied back, but remembered to stay in character. "Who are you?" Laala looked surprised! "Im Laala, remember-" Laala stopped. Sophie had tricked her! Oh, she had become so clever! Meganee gave the signal to show Laala was out. And then there were three! Sophie had remembered another trick! "Oh, thank goodness that feeble "''Mirei" is out! I can beat her at anything!" Mirei flared up. That was no way to talk to a team member! "How dare you! I can beat you anyday, Pri!" Mirei realized what she has gotten herself into. Only Sophie knew how much Mirei wanted to beat Shion in the show, because Mirei had lost to Shion in the last previous two games! "Hmph… I know… I know… Im out…" she walked away into the front row, accompanied by Laala, Leona, and Dorothy. "I am not as stupid as the others! I could beat you anytime! Be ready!" said Shion, motivated. "You're out!" said Sophie. "WHAT?!" questioned Shion, "But… what did I do? I was acting like a perfect Sophie!" "Shion, that wasn't me, that was the winner of this challenge! She tricked you into admitting that you were acting! And no, there is no rule saying you can't trick someone!" said Meganee! Everyone stared blank eyed at Sophie. "How did you do it?" they all asked. "Well, you see, while you all were thinking of strategies in the changing rooms… I could hear them all, and found a way to use them before you!" Good Old Sophie! Category:Fanseries Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfics Category:Chapters Category:Episode